Bote Das Teufels
by Yuugaoko
Summary: Bote Das Teufels. The Devil’s Ambassador. Kouga Makkura. Trained to hunt down other supernaturals... Demons, Warlocks, Witches, Mikos, Everything. The Next Targets: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Taishou. Brothers. Prey. Violence, Lang. {HIATUS}


New story! Sorry, folks, but I deleted "I Know You From Before." I just couldn't think of anything for the story, so I quit. I'll start a new Kouga/Sesshy soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relevant to Inuyasha besides a few mangas, a Kirara plushie, and the video game. Bwa. Bwahaha!  
  
Title: Bote das Teufels  
  
Pairing: Kouga/Kag, Inu/Kag, Kouga/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Kagura 

Warnings: Alt. Pairings, AU, violence, such like. No Shippo. No Mir/San pairing.

Summary: Bote Das Teufels. The Devil's Ambassador. Kouga Makkura. Trained to hunt down other supernaturals... Demons, Warlocks, Witches, Mikos, Everything. The Next Targets: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Taishou. Brothers. Prey.

* * *

Bote Das Teufels  
  
By Alpha Parvani  
  
Careful. Silent. Deadly. He crept forward, no noise coming forth from his footfalls or his breath. He was a hunter. Raised and trained to kill those he was told.  
A small smirk graced his lips as he saw small, telltale signs of the location his prey was in. Little drops of blood. A pair of broken glasses. A high school girl's class ring. He had found them.  
A small band of four vampires were lurking about in a dark corner of the park. A dazed, half-drained teenage girl was with them, looking lost and confused. He could hear her keep asking why she was there and when she could go home. The response she got was to be ignored.  
He slipped his hand to his hip, quickly opening the holster to his custom handgun, Noir. Sleek and made of black metal, Noir was made for rapid fire, quick kills. He loved his gun.  
He aimed his gun, closing one eye so as to not get double vision. The vampires continued to joke around and act rowdy. He grinned... and pulled the trigger. The blast was like thunder. The vampires all spun around, their jaws unhinging and dropping like that of the extinct Sabretooth. This trick allowed them to get a better bite.  
One of the undead jerked, the bullet buried deep in his chest. He blinked, then started laughing. The others laughed too, thinking someone was stupid enough to use normal bullets on them.  
He shook his head, clicked his tongue in a mocking way. Closing his eyes, he lifted his empty hand and curled his middle, ring, and little fingers. A faint glow started at his finger tips, then spread slowly down to his wrist. His entire left hand was bathed in a bright, golden glow.  
The same glow suddenly erupted from the wounded vampire's chest. Cracks began to form in his skin as raging, unbearable heat surged through his body.  
  
Seconds later, all that was left was smoldering ash.  
  
The other three vampires gaped. Slowly, one snarled, then all of them. They let out horrible shrieks, their jaws dropping beyond normal range, exposing huge fangs on the top and bottom. He just smiled.  
It happened quickly. Moments later, he was surrounded by four piles of ash. The girl stared at him, dazed, before collapsing. He swiftly put his gun away and went over to her. He knelt down, checking for a pulse. A small smile appeared on his face, reaching his eyes only a little. She was still alive.  
A few people came out from the shadows a few minutes later as he was bandaging the girl up. One of the men was his boss, a tall man with long black hair and oddly tinted red eyes. His second in command, a woman with equally black hair and crimson eyes, gave him a slight smile and a manila folder. "Good job. Here's your next assignment." He looked at her for a moment then opened the file and flipped through its contents. His eyes narrowed at the profiles of his targets. "They're well known. Not a clean, easy case, oyadama." The two nodded slightly. "Of course not," the woman said, raising a small Japanese fan and tapping it against his forehead, "It's time you moved up." A small smile graced his lips. Moved up. Simple terms for 'you're getting too good.' Meaning, 'if you fuck this up, it's done. Bang.' They would kill him if he failed. He lowered his eyes to look at the names of his next targets.  
  
'Sesshoumaru Taishou. Inu youkai, elder brother. Inuyasha Taishou. Inu hanyou, younger brother.'  
  
He smiled. "Sounds like fun." The woman nodded. "Good luck, bote." He bowed his head, closed the folder, and vanished.

* * *

Well, whatcha think? I started another story... I'm so sad. Don't worry, I'll eventually keep working on 'End of Days.' I just sorta lost interest for now. Later! R&R!  
  
Alpha


End file.
